Princess Bubblegum (BATTD)
|-|Princess Bubblegum= |-|Warrior Bubblegum= Summary Princess Bubblegum is a tower in Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense. She met up with Finn, Jake, and Max when they arrived in the Candy Kingdom during their journey to purge the Bloons, joining up with them in their efforts. Warrior Bubblegum is the premium version of Bubblegum, obtained after defeating waves of zombie Bloons in Necro Candy. PB discards her science and leads the Candy Military to war, summoning her candy citizens to assist her in the fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B, 9-A with Bloon Science, Varies with Allies | At least 9-B, Candy Military is 9-B, Gumball Guardians are much higher, Varies with Allies Name: Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum, PB | Warrior Bubblegum, Warrior PB Origin: Adventure Time & Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Where in the AT timeline this game takes place is unknown) Classification: Princess, Scientist, Candy Elemental | Warrior Princess Powers and Abilities: |-|Princess Bubblegum=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Many of her upgrades simply enhance her strength or speed, Regal Presence boosts the range of nearby characters, Unwavering Loyalty boosts Allies’ attack speed), Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), Camouflage Removal (Reveals Camo Bloons permanently) and Regeneration Removal (Up to High-Low), Organic Manipulation (Can fire a stream of soda and jellybeans), Explosion Manipulation via Soda and Mints, Creation (Royal Decree generates extra cash once per round), limited Time Manipulation via Royal Premise (Finn’s Bound by Word becomes permanents active) (If Finn or PB is sold while upgrade is active or the Player loses a life/lives, 50 lives instantly become lost), Summoning (Can summon specific Allies) |-|Warrior Bubblegum=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Many of her upgrades simply enhance her strength or speed), Body Control (Can attack outside of her physical reach via upgrading her range), Social Influencing (Royal Treasury and Born to Rule make allies cheaper), Summoning (Can summon the Candy Military, Can summon specific Allies, Only Bubblegum can summon Banana Guards, Bubblegum is one of two people able to summon Peppermint Butler, Princess Bubblegum is one of two people able to summon Lady Rainicorn, Warrior Bubblegum is one of two people able to summon Shoko, Bubblegum is one of three people able to summon Ricardio, Cinnamon Bun, and King of Ooo) |-|Candy Military=Candy Archers have Weapon Mastery, Gumball Guards have Inorganic Physiology and Weapon Mastery, Candy Copters have Inorganic Physiology and Flight, Gumball Guards have Large Size and Energy Projection |-|Unique Trinkets=Statistics Amplification (Each trinket provides their own boost), Paralysis Inducement via Giant Tranq, limited Time Manipulation via Baby Tooth (Reduces activated ability cooldown by 20%) |-|Guns=Statistics Amplification (Each gun provides their own boost, Several guns increase effect duration or blast radius), Adhesive Manipulation (Several guns fire gum/glue), Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via Gunter’s Taser and Electrode Gun, Sleep Manipulation via Candy Horse Tranquilizer, Thread Manipulation via Web Gun |-|Swords=Statistics Amplification (Each sword provides their own boost, Excandybur boosts the stats of Allies and characters created by upgrades), Resistance Negation via Fire Sword and Glob’s Sword (Can pop Ghost Bloons, which have a resistance to sharp weapons), via Thieves’ Katana (Gives $1 per 10 pops), Fire Manipulation via Fire Sword, Healing via Soul Redeemer Sword, Soul Manipulation and Statistics Amplification via Night Sword, Only exists in dreams and Transmutation via Unimaginably Amazing Sword, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Reality Warping, Statistics Reduction, Deconstruction, and Death Manipulation via 4D Sword, Electricity Manipulation via Thundersword, Energy Projection via Glob’s Sword (Is made of pure energy) Attack Potency: Street level (Compares to Max, though she is considered slightly weaker), Wall level (Can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons with certain guns), Small Building level with Bloon Science, Gum and glue negates durability, Varies with Allies | At least Wall level (Is far stronger than before), Candy Military is Wall level, Gumball Guardians are much higher, Varies with Allies Speed: Transonic combat speed (Compares to Max) | Transonic combat speed (Compares to Max) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class, Small Building Class with Bloon Science, Varies with Allies | At least Wall Class, Candy Military is Wall Class, Gumball Guardians are much higher, Varies with Allies Durability: At least Street level, likely Wall level | At least Wall level, Candy Military is Wall level, Gumball Guardians are much higher Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Standard Melee range, Several Meters via guns | Several Meters, Gumball Guardians are Dozens of Meters via size Standard Equipment: Guns (Princess Bubblegum starts with a basic gum gun and can equip different guns for use in combat), Laser Gun (Princess Bubblegum is seen wielding a laser gun in the game’s main menu), Trinkets, Allies | Swords (Princess Bubblegum starts with a basic sword and can equip different swords for use in combat), Armor, Candy Military, Trinkets, Allies *'Unique Trinkets:' **'Candycorn Spear:' Common, +1 pierce (Additional +1 pierce if equipped by Princess Bubblegum) **'Princess Plant:' Common, +2 range, Can only be equipped by princesses **'Giant Tranq:' Rare, Belongs to Princess Bubblegum but isn’t exclusive to her, 5% chance to stun Bloons for 4 seconds, Larger MOABs are stunned for less time **'Baby Tooth:' Super Rare, Is Princess Bubblegum’s baby tooth but isn’t exclusive to her, Reduces activated ability cooldown by 20% **'Rock Shirt:' Epic, +20% speed, +7 range, Additional +1 damage if Marceline is nearby |-|Guns= *'Uncommon Guns:' **'Pressure Hose:' +10% speed (+1% per 2 stars) **'Nail Gun:' +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars) **'Sniper Rifle:' +6 range (+0.25 per star) *'Rare Guns:' **'Sassage Flare:' Increases effect duration (bubblegum, ice, etc.) by 10% plus an additional 1% per star **'Liquid Pyrotechnics Launcher:' Increases blast radius by 15% plus an additional 1% per star **'Martian Blaster:' +1 damage (+1 per 3 stars) **'Gunter’s Taser:' +15% speed (+1% per 2 stars), 15% chance to deal 1 extra damage and stun Bloons for 2 seconds *'Super Rare Guns:' **'Gwen’s Flamethrower:' +5 pierce (+1 per 4 stars), Additional 1 fire damage per second for 4 seconds, Pops Lead and Frozen **'Candy Horse Tranquilizer:' Increases effect duration (bubblegum, ice, etc.) by 20% plus an additional 1% per star **'Candy Cane Shotgun:' +1 damage (+1 per 5 stars), Fires 3 projectiles in a spray **'Electrode Gun:' +15% speed (+10% per 2 stars), +2 damage (+1 per 3 stars), Causes an electrical blast that has a 20% chance to stun Bloons for 3 seconds **'Fumigator:' +8 range (+0.5 per star), Bloons hit take an additional 1 damage per 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds *'Epic Guns:' **'Liquefier:' +60% speed (+1% per star), +2 damage (+1 per 3 stars), +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars) **'Ball Blam Burglerber:' +4 damage (+1 per 4 stars), +6 pierce (+1 per 4 stars), Increases blast radius by 20% plus 1% per star, Pops Lead **'Web Gun:' +12 range (+1 per star), Increases blast radius by 20% plus 1% per star, Bloons hit are webbed and stop moving for 0.5 seconds |-|Swords= *'Uncommon Swords:' **'Peppermint Battle Axe:' +5% speed (+1% per 2 stars) **'Candy Duck Axe:' +2 range (+0.25 per star) **'Scarlet:' +2 pierce (+1 per 3 stars) *'Rare Swords:' **'Thieves’ Katana:' +10% speed (+2% per star), Gives $1 in game cash per 10 pops **'Root Sword:' +1 damage (+1 per 4 stars) **'Jake’s Sword:' +5 pierce (+1 per 2 stars) **'Captain Tree Trunks’ Cutlass:' +2 range (+0.25 per star), +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars) *'Super Rare Swords:' **'Fire Sword:' +2 range (+0.25 per star), +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), Additional 1 fire damage per second for 4 seconds, Pops Lead, Frozen, and Ghost Bloons **'Demon Bloon Sword:' +2 damage (+1 per 4 stars) **'Grass Sword:' +30% speed (+2% per 2 stars) **'Soul Redeemer Sword:' +4 range (+0.5 per star), Gain 1 life per 100 pops **'Excandybur:' +15% speed (+1 per star), 1 damage (+1 per 5 stars), +15% attack speed to Allies and characters created by upgrades (Additional +1% per star) *'Epic Swords:' **'Night Sword:' +2 damage (+1 per 3 mm stars), Sucks the soul of every 10th Bloon hit, making the wielder more powerful against that Bloon type **'Unimaginably Amazing Sword:' +40% speed (+1% per 2 stars), Activated Ability: Transform into a slightly slower but much more powerful Shark Sword **'4D Sword:' +6 range (+0.5 per star), +12 pierce (+3 per 2 stars), Slows Bloons (including MOABs) on contact with a 5% chance to destroy them completely **'Nothung:' +4 range (+0.25 per star), +3 damage (+1 per 3 stars), Pops Lead Bloons **'Thundersword:' +15% speed (+1 per star), +2 damage (+1 per 4 stars), Pops Lead Bloons, Every 5th attack fires forked lightning *'Martian Exclusive:' **'Glob’s Sword:' +1 damage (+1 per 3 stars), +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), Pops Frozen, Lead, and Ghost Bloons Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is as intelligence as her canon counterpart) Weaknesses: Cannot have Royal Decree and Jellybeans Have Power at the same time, Royal Promise requires Finn with Bound by Word to be nearby to purchase | Cannot have Born to Rule and Gumball Guardians at the same time Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Princess Bubblegum= *'Super Intelligence:' “PB's attacks remove camo and regrow” **'Bloon Science:' “Guns increase damage to ceramics and MOABs” *'Regal Presence:' “Characters in range get an increased range and pierce” ***'Jellybeans Have Power:' “Sprays a jet of Bloon popping jellybeans” ****'Soda and Mints:' “Jellybean attack does increase explosive damage” **'Royal Decree:' “Ability: Grants extra cash once per round” *'Unwavering Loyalty:' “Princess Bubblegum's allies attack faster” **'Royal Promise:' “Finn's Bound By Word becomes permanently active” (Penalty: If Finn or PB is sold while an upgrade is active or you lose (a) life/lives, 50 lives instantly become lost) **'To Me:' “Can place 2 more of each of PB’s Allies” *'Gun Familiarity' “Increases blast radius of gun attacks” **'Quick Draw:' “Increases attack speed” ***'Gun Expertise:' “Increases blast radius of gun attacks even more” |-|Warrior Bubblegum= *'Royal Treasury:' “Warrior PB's allies are cheaper” **'Reinforcements!:' “Increases the number of PB's allies” ***'Born to Rule:' "Royal Treasury and Reinforcements! apply to everyone’s Allies” *'Candy Archers:' “Summon Candy Archeers to join the cause” **'Inspiring Presence:' “PB can summon her forces quicker” **'Gumball Guards:' “Summon Gumball Guards to attack bloons with their swords” ***'Gumball Science:' “Increases the range and attack speed of the Gumball Guards” ***'Candy Copters:' “Call in air support from the Candy Copters” ****'Upgraded Copters:' “Candy Copters move faster and have more weapons” ****'Gumball Guardian:' “Ability: Activate a devastating laser strike from the Gumball Guardians” *'Combat Training:' “Increases the pierce of PB's sword attacks” **'Combat Experience:' “Increases the speed of PB's sword attacks” ***'Combat Expertise:' "Increases the damage of PB's sword attacks” Key: Princess Bubblegum | Warrior Bubblegum Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Organic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Food Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Thread Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Spear Users Category:Plant Users Category:Bone Users Category:Web Users Category:Axe Users Category:Crossover Characters